Behind Blue Eyes
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: It's Christmas at the Mobotropolis Women's Prison, yet Chloe aka Butcher Girl feels sad and lonely and the others attempt to show her she's loved dispite others saying she's a cold blooded killer. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Chapter One**

**Under the Killer's Soul **

It was winter in Mobotropolis, the sun had set and it was snowing heavily, all through the city houses and apartments were lit up with Christmas Lights and brightly decorated trees stood near the windows.

The sounds of Mobians singing carols filled the air, and the streets were crowded with Mobians doing Christmas Shopping. Almost everyone was excited about getting together with families and celebrating Christmas together. Also in the city was the large prison, the Mobotropolis Woman's Prison that stood just near the outskirts.

As it stood there lined against the almost dark sky, it didn't look very festive with its dark brick walls and bared wired brick fences and half covered in snow, but on the inside the prisoners on G-Wing were excited, many were chatting, others were singing carols and some were coming back from their last visiting hours before lock up.

In her cell on the second floor of the wing, Chloe the Poodle was staring out of her window at the falling snow. As she watched it, looking at how beautiful and peaceful everywhere looked she sighed. She felt sad as she heard the prisoners outside getting excited, some were saying that there families were visiting them on Christmas Eve with Presents and treats to have on Christmas Day.

Chloe had felt sad, as she had no-one to visit here, she had served over a year in Prison after murdering her mother and boyfriend, and the other members of her family and her boyfriend's family wanted nothing to do with her. "All they see is a cold-blooded killer" she thought bitterly, "a murderess....Butcher Girl"

She looked away from the window and sat on her bed, "even though I murdered my boyfriend and mother, they deserved it, they deserved their painful deaths! Yet despite their crime and betrayal, my family and friends have turned on me….say I deserve to rot in prison" She began to think back to her trial over 12 months ago.

_Flashback_

"_Chloe the Poodle, you stand here charged with murder" Chloe looked down at the Defence attory in the court room from the dock, "on the 15__th__ of October you murdered your boyfriend Jerry and your mother Margaret the Poodle by stabbing them to death with a kitchen knife"_

_Chloe looked across to the jury all glaring at her, she then looked across to her friends and family and her boyfriend's family sitting in the stands also looking at her with looks of devastation and anger. Chloe could see Jerry's parents sitting in the stands, the mother was sobbing and the father was glaring at her._

_Chloe wrinkled her nose, then looked up at the judge who straightened his grey wig, "after hearing all these evidence against you…."he said "how do you plead?" Chloe bit her lip, she was still seething with anger at her boyfriend and her mother and she didn't feel the least bit sorry about her brutal crime._

_She looked up at the judge who looked sternly at her, "I say this your houner" she said "those two people, that are now six feet under, they were people I trusted, they promised they would be at my side, supporting me and loving me, but then that night, when I saw them, shagging each other….I did what I did…." Chloe then began to snarl as she gripped the dock, "they had it coming! They deserved it! I'm not sorry! And they burn forever in hell! For that! I plead guilty!"_

_Everyone stared at her in shock, "you bitch!" shouted Jerry's father as the mother wept harder and harder, "how could you!" Chloe just looked at him and began saying more words of the vile murder, "They deserved it!" she said loudly, her anger had reached it's peak "they burn! Forever in hell! They had it coming!"_

_The judge then slammed his hammer on his table and yelled, "Chloe!" he said "you have pled guilty on the grounds of murder; therefore you are sentenced to life imprisonment with no consideration for parole for fifteen to twenty years" Chloe just seethed more as she heard her sentence, "see if I care!" she spat "I'm still not sorry!"_

_Two guards then began to take her down from the dock and lead her off to be taken to prison, as she was lead from the courtroom, she saw the father and mother of Jerry turn to her, the mother then shouted through her tears "you sick bitch! I hope you never get out!" "you should have had the death penalty!" shouted Jerry's father. Chloe then saw her father who was also in the stands who had said nothing through the whole trial as he was so shocked and devestated, he looked up at her, "you are no daughter of mine!" he said "you don't exisit anymore! You'll stay in prison! and you'll stay there till you die!" Chloe snarled at her father as she screamed her words "they deserved it! I'm not sorry!"_

_Chloe then saw her friends and Jerry's friends and sister look away from her "you're not our friend anymore! BUTCHER GIRL!" "Yeah! You rot in prison where you belong!" Chloe then smirked and carried on yelling "they deserved it! They will fry! They deserved to die the way they did! I'M NOT SORRY!" as she was dragged away she still kept shouting that she wasn't sorry._

_End Flashback_

Chloe sighed sadly "that's how I got my name" she thought "Butcher Girl...a cold blooded evil killer", then a knock on her cell door brought her back to earth, "Chloe!" came the voice "Hey Butcher Girl! Can we come in?" "Yes…yes!" called Chloe a little startled.

The door opened and in came a fresh looking blue kestrel, with a cheerful brown spaniel and a stunningly beautiful brown otter. "Oh hey Kaliyah, Verona, Julia" "what you doing up here all by yourself?" asked Julia "everyone's mucking in to get the prison all festive and ready!"

"Yeah!" said Kaliyah, "and Jenny and Julie have prepared amazing treats! Mince pies! Candy canes! Christmas pudding! All kinds of treats!" "And we're also gonna sing Carols tonight! We're starting in a few minutes!" Chloe looked up and forced a smile, "I'm ok, just thinking, as you would do at Christmas" she said.

Julia chuckled, "you still missing Rouge?" she asked, "its been nearly five months since she was released after being cleared of murdering her boyfriend" the others nodded, "I wonder if she'll visit us soon?" asked Verona, "it's always a joy to see her, Shadow and especially little Angelous"

Everyone sighed "awww" when they thought of the baby hedgehog, "I'm sure she will" said Kaliyah "anyway, lets get down to the main hall and canteen, the Carol singing and refreshments will be starting soon!" "Yeah!" said the others together. They then began to walk out of Chloe's cell.

"You coming Chloe?" asked Kaliyah as Chloe stood up, "yeah in a second" said Chloe as she took off her top to change into another one "ok, don't be too long, we're starting soon!" "Ok" said Chloe, she quickly pulled off her pink playboy bunny top then pulled on a sparkling white one, she then sighed as she looked out the window, then turned to follow the others downstairs.

**Well, there's the first chap, wow, Chloe sure wasn't sorry for the murders yet she feels sad about her lonliness.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Prison Carol Concert**

When Chloe came downstairs, she saw everyone getting ready to sing carols, some of the prisoners were setting up instruments, and Sylvia was standing at a keyboard wearing a Santa hat.

The whole prison was decorated festively, tinsel and holly hung from the walls and a large Christmas tree stood fully decorated and sparkling and the tables in the canteen were filled with Christmas refreshments and drinks. A small group of prisoners including Verona, Kaliyah and Celia stood on a small stage that had been set up to sing the carols and the other prisoners were sitting on chairs ready to watch.

Everyone in the small group were dressed in Santa hats and scarves and holding sheets of carol music in their hands. "Ok everybody" said Karen the wing governor, "let's all take our seats and listen to the carols, hope you're all in the Christmas Spirit!"

Sylvia began to do some warm up exercises on the keyboard as all the prisoners who were singing took their positions and held up their sheets, the guards the allocated the prisoners to their seats, Chloe sat next to Julia and Darlene. "Verona's got a good voice" said Julia "she used to be in a choir as a teenager"

Chloe then looked across to where Jenny and Julie were making mince pies for refreshments afterwards; Ellen was also up with the other prisoners in the Choir. Chloe then thought back to when she was in the school choir and how people liked to listen to her sing yet she hadn't felt in the mood for singing in the choir in the prison as she still felt a little sad.

"Yoo ok Chloe?" asked Darlene looking at the depressed poodle "Yowa seeming sad?" Chloe looked up at the lioness, "Oh I'm fine Darlene" she said forcing a smile "I'm just thinking" Julia looked at Darlene "about Rouge" she chuckled "ah understand" said Darlene "We ahll miss Rouge"

Just then Karen the Wing governor clapped her hands "quiet everybody, quiet" everyone then settled down and sat still facing Karen, "thank you, welcome to G-Wings Carol Concert, may I proudly announce the Choir with Sylvia on keyboards" she turned to the elderly ginger dog who nodded. Karen then nodded "enjoy the Concert everyone!" she then stepped aside as everyone clapped and cheered.

The Singers then look a deep breath and Sylvia started the music, start they started singing a couple of well known Christmas Hymns, Ellen sang the first verse of '**Once in Royal David's City**' then the Choir joined in. They then sang '**Hark the Herald Angel's Sing**' then '**Ding Dong Merrily on High**'

Then the Choir sang a song that everyone started to join in with:

**Deck the halls with boughs of holly**

**Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la**

**'Tis the season to be jolly**

**Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la**

**Don we now our gay apparel**

**Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la.**

**Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol**

**Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.**

**See the blazing Yule before us.**

**Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la**

**Strike the harp and join the chorus.**

**Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la**

**Follow me in merry measure.**

**Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la**

**While I tell of Yule-tide treasure.**

**Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la**

**Fast away the old year passes.**

**Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la**

**Hail the New Year, lads and lasses**

**Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la**

**Sing we joyous, all together.**

**Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la**

**Heedless of the wind and weather.**

**Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la**

Finally the concert ended with '**The Twelve Days of Christmas**' then '**Silent Night**' which Verona sang the first verse of then the Choir joined in. When they performed the last song, everyone clapped and cheered, then the Choir all sang their grand finale.

**We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
we wish you a Merry Christmas;  
we wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;  
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer We won't go until we get some;  
we won't go until we get some;  
we won't go until we get some, so bring some out here  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
we wish you a Merry Christmas;  
we wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

Finally everyone gathered in the Canteen for some mince pies that Jenny and Julie made, they had even made some gingerbread biscuits in the shape of Christmas trees, Snowmen and baubles.

As Julie, Darlene and the other Deadly Six were talking, Chloe took a plate of her own refreshments to a corner with a cup of juice, she had enjoyed the carol Concert but she didn't feel like talking to anyone. She still felt sad about her loneliness and that she didn't deserve to be loved again after her crime.

"Most of the other prisoners, even the rest of the Deadly Six have friends and family on the other side, but not me…" she nibbled on a mince pie and stared into space at the tall Christmas tree in the Canteen. "I remember sitting under the Christmas Tree as a child and looking at the pretty lights, and thinking about Santa Claus" she thought "all those years with my parents, before they divorced when I was fourteen"

She looked at the other prisoners in the canteen, Jenny and Julie were handing out more mince pies and Karen was praising them for their hard work in the Kitchen, "I wonder if they miss Christmas at Home" she thought, "I never thought I'd be thinking this, but I do miss the outside world, though I never regret my crime, I do miss what's outside the prison"

"Butcher Girl!" Chloe then snapped out of her daydream and looked across to where a large fat pig and a scrawny grey rat, Maxine and Frances, Buxton's cronies, were standing; they both were standing with their arms folded looking at her. "Oh hello" said Chloe coolly "what do you want?"

"Why you standing there all alone, no-one wanting to talk to you?" sneered Maxine, "can see why" said Frances "no-one likes the cold bloodied Butcher Girl as a friend! Nobody likes you!" "Fuck off" muttered Chloe turning away from them and taking a bite out of a mince pie.

"Hey!" said Frances slapping a hand on Chloe's shoulder "don't look away from us!" Chloe turned to them and snarled, "Piss off!" she said standing up away from them. "Hey!" Frances and Maxine looked up to see Sylvia walk up looking serious "what's going on here?"

Frances and Maxine took a step back and held up their hands "nothing miss" said Maxine, "just chattin'" "well" said Sylvia "I've got my eye on you lot!" she looked at Chloe then at the two bullies, "if I see any nonsense or bullying you'll be down the block!"

Frances and Maxine watched as Sylvia turned her back on them, then Maxine stuck her tongue out and Frances gave her the middle finger, they then turned and walked away from Chloe but not before sniggering and laughing at Chloe who sighed and looked back at the tree again sipping her drink.

**Well, sure is festive in the prison.**

**Those horrid bullies, they never miss a chance to be nasty. Poor Chloe.**

**Acknowledgements to Rock-Raider for some of his ideas and to Shadowmjl for the story title (Sorry Baby, I should have mentioned it in the first chap, love you).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Family Christmas**

Meanwhile in a large apartment in Mobotropolis, a white bat stood at the window looking out across the snowy city, cradled in her arms was a small black hedgehog with small bat wings and icy blue eyes.

Rouge smiled as she watched the falling snow, "looks like we'll have a white Christmas Angel" she whispered to the baby, "and it'll be your first Christmas!" she leaned down to nuzzle the baby's nose as baby Angel cooed. "You excited eh?" she whispered.

As she watched Angel coo at her she smiled as tears invaded her eyes, she looked up and stared out of the window, even though it was almost pitch black she could just make out the Women's Prison in the distance, she couldn't help wondering if Shadow hadn't saved her and helped her win her appeal, she would probably still be in the prison, awaiting her fate.

She was also wondering how the prisoners in there were, especially the Deadly Six, Ellen and Jenny and Julie. "They were so kind to me when I was there" she thought, "when I first arrived there….I was so lonely….so scared….but they looked after me, gave me friendship and even protection when Buxton was giving me a hard time"

As she was day-dreaming the door opened behind her, she turned to see her lover Shadow walk through the door carrying bags of shopping. "Hey babe" said Shadow lovingly as he placed the heavy bags on the floor. Angel saw his father and gurgled excitedly.

Rouge smiled at him, he was half covered in snow and his leather coat was soaked, he looked pretty tired and exausted carrying all those heavy bags, he picked a couple up that were filled with wrapped presents and carried them over to their glittering Christmas tree near the window. Rouge walked up and kissed him and Angel reached his tiny hands to his father excitedly.

"Hey champ" smiled Shadow reaching out to tickle his son under the chin making the baby hedgehog giggle happily. "What you got there Shad?" asked Rouge looking at the bags on the floor, Shadow picked up a few and began to show her, "I bought us some food for Christmas dinner and some presents for Angel"

He grinned at Angel who again gurgled excitedly, Rouge smiled "you're amazing Shadow" she whispered leaning towards him and nuzzling his nose. Shadow gave her a quick kiss on the lips and stood up straight, "here" said Rouge handing Angel to him "why don't you rest your feet with Angel? I'll get the shopping unpacked"

Shadow kissed her cheek "thanks baby" he said then smiled down at his son as the baby hedgehog snuggled against his chest. "Come on champ" he said "lets go sit by the fire" Rouge smiled at them both as she picked up the bags and began to sort what was frozen and what was fresh.

She then smiled when she pulled out a large fresh goose, "you got a goose for Christmas dinner" she exclaimed happily as she placed it in the fridge, after she had put everything away she walked over to join Shadow and Angel. She sat with them on the large leather sofa in front of a blazing fire.

"What was it like in town today?" she asked "Busy" Shadow said "I had to really fight my way through the crowds to get all the food and gifts" Rouge smiled "well" she said "you're home now" "Yeah" said Shadow "thank God" he leaned back and rested his head on Rouge's lap.

Rouge giggled and began to stroke her lover's head feeling his soft black fur, Angel pulled himself further onto Shadow's chest and rested his little head on his father's white chest fur. "You sure are exhausted huh?" laughed Rouge as she nuzzled Shadow's nose and planted little butterfly kisses over his face and muzzle.

"You bet" said Shadow stroking her white hair, "I saw you standing by the window earlier, what were you doing there?" "Thinking" said Rouge looking up at the window at the falling snow that flew past. "What of?" asked Shadow "about when I was in prison" replied Rouge "from the window I could make out the prison"

"Really?" asked Shadow "I'm just wondering how the Murderesses, Jenny, Julie and Ellen are getting on" said Rouge "it's been five months since I was released, thanks to you" Shadow blushed at that comment. "I can't help wondering what would have happened if you hadn't saved me"

"You know I'd do anything to save you" said Shadow "I have in the past" Rouge remembered all the times they had fought in battles and how Shadow had saved her many times, "I'll never forget the day you saved me from Prison Island" she said "Hey!" said Shadow "That doesn't count! I only went for the emeralds!"

"Oh really?" laughed Rouge mockingly "yes!" said Shadow trying hard not to giggle, "you saved me!" laughed Rouge "you had a soft spot!" she poked Shadow in the ribs making him squeak and laugh. "Ok, ok you win!" said Shadow chocking with giggles.

"Anyway" said Rouge "I'm wondering, should we visit the prison before Christmas? I'd love to see them again" "Yeah" said Shadow "as it means a lot to you babe, we'll arrange a visit and take Angel with us" As Shadow said that Angel giggled and gurgled, "I think somebody likes that idea!" said Rouge.

Shadow smirked and stroked his son's head "well lets do that" he said "but first…" he looked at Rouge with a seductive glint, Rouge knew what he meant right away and she couldn't agree more, "lets put Angel to sleep and we'll get busy" said Shadow sitting up and walking towards Angel's room.

As they walked out of the living room Angel gurgled at the brightly coloured tree with the presents under it near the window, "not till Christmas Day Champ" said Shadow tickling his son who giggled. They then went into a small decorated room filled with toys and a small cot.

Shadow placed his son in the cot and kissed his forehead "time for sleep Angel" he said, Rouge then kissed Angel's forehead and pulled a baby blue blanket over him. Angel looked up at her as she began to sing a little lullaby to him. As she sang, Angel yawned, then curled up under the blanket then began to suck on his hand.

Shadow and Rouge stood there for a while looking at him before finally turning the light off and walking out the room, as they did Shadow switched on the baby monitor and closed the door quietly. "Awww, such a beautiful child" Rouge whispered "yeah" said Shadow

"So…where were we?" Rouge looked at him seductively "you want it baby?" she asked. "Hell yeah!" said Shadow he scooped Rouge up in his arms and carried her bridal style to their bedroom, Rouge held him close and nuzzled him as he opened the door to the bedroom and carried her in, smirking seductively.

**I think we can guess what happened then eh? lol!**

**Well looks like Rouge is happy, yet she still thinks of her friends still behind bars. **

**Hope you like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Cold-Blooded Deed**

Back in the prison, the next morning, Chloe sat in her cell looking at a handmade book she had made herself, it had all the newspaper cuttings of her murdering her mother and boyfriend. As she read them she smirked a little bit remembering her satisfaction.

**15 YEAR OLD KILLER JAILED FOR LIFE **

**KILLER WITH THE FACE OF AN ANGEL**

**ANGEL-FACED KILLER FACES LIFE FOR BLOODY MURDER**

**BUTCHER GIRLS TRIAL TAKES PLACE**

**JUSTICE HAS BEEN DONE FOR MURDERED BOYFRIEND AND MOTHER OF SADISTIC TEENAGER.**

Chloe then looked at the mug shot of herself next to a screaming headline, she traced the picture, it was her looking innocent with her perfectly lined eyes and snow white curls, she looked like a baby doll, but the heading underneath read '**face of an angel, heart of the devil'**

Chloe smirked again as she read the article:

_**Never in the history of Mobotropolis has a crime been so brutal, about 6.45pm Friday 15th of October, 15 year old Chloe the Poodle brutally murdered her 17 year old boyfriend Jerry and her mother Margaret by stabbing them multiple times with a kitchen knife then mutilating the bodies.**_

_**Chloe had apparently discovered them in bed together when she murdered them, she admitted to have been so angry and heartbroken by them betraying her that she killed them out of blind rage, she then also admitted that she wasn't sorry for the brutal murder.**_

_**A seemingly nasty crime, one of the worst cases that has been reported in Mobotropolis, in the house where she lived with her mother, the bedroom where she claimed to have found her boyfriend and mother having sex was soaked in the blood from the victims and the chopped up bodies were found in a self dug mass grave at the bottom of the garden.**_

_**"It was a sick sight" exclaimed Coroner James Stork who was at the scene, "I couldn't believe a young teenage girl would commit such a crime, the bodies were literally cut up brutally like hacked up steaks" and Thomas Hawk another coroner commented "I couldn't even look at the bodies without feeling dreadfully sick"**_

Chloe traced the pictures next to the written article, "it sure gave me great satisfaction" she whispered "stabbing those two bastards to death" she smirked and even chuckled at the other screaming headlines about the murder.

But her smile soon faded when she got to another page, it showed a photograph of her father at a press conference with a headline saying '**I'M SO HEARTBROKEN' FATHER OF SADISTIC BUTCHER GIRL SPEAKS OUT**' Chloe felt her heart sink a little as she read the article:

_**Gathering the courage to speak out to the public John the Poodle, father of teenage murderess Chloe the Poodle attended a press conference to express his feelings, "I've never felt so heartbroken in my life, I can't believe my daughter with the pretty white hair and pretty blue eyes would turn into a killer"**_

_**John was in tears during the entire conference but still spoke his strong yet heartbreaking words, "I can never forgive what has happened, it was all so brutal, so sadistic, never in my life would I know that my daughter would turn into this monster she has become, it's unforgivable"**_

_**John also stated that when Chloe was thirteen, he had split from Margaret, "it affected her deeply, mainly because she and I were close, but s he decided to live with her mother whilst she was still attending college, it was there that she met Jerry and they started dating, I thought everything was going so well, she was such a bright enthusiastic girl with promising grades that would get her into University, but all that changed for the worst"**_

_**It was a shock for everyone at the Press Conference when John announced that because of what she's done, he never wants anything to do with his daughter, "as far as I'm concerned" he stated "what is sitting in that prison is not my daughter, but a cold blooded killer, a black hearted butcher girl, my daughter is dead to me, after what she has done, she had devastated everyone, the rest of her family, Jerry's family, and her friends, I never want anything to do with her anymore"**_

_**He then stated "when she was sentenced to life imprisonment I was disappointed, for her crime, she should have gotten the death penalty, that is what me and her dead boyfriend and mother's friends and family wanted, maybe in ten years time, she'll be considered for parole, but the stain of her crime will never wash away"**_

Chloe shut the book and rested back on her bed, "it hurts my dad said those things" she thought "yes I know I'm a killer, but why didn't dad understand why I did it…they betrayed me" she stared at the ceiling of her cell and twirled some of her white hair around her finger.

As she was daydreaming she heard Celia talking in the next cell, "Kaliyah!" she said loudly "why the hell do you wanna do press-ups in your cell? You're not in the excerise yard!" "Why not?" Kaliyah's voice replied "that bacon was pretty fattening was it not! I need to work off the calories!"

Chloe put her book down and looked out to see the Celia standing outside the cell looking at Kaliyah who was wearing her green army trousers and a black crop top doing press-ups, "23…24….25" she was counting how many she was doing. Celia shook her head "don't you ever get tired of that?"

Kaliyah just shook her head as she kept doing her press-ups, her muscles pulsing and flexing as she moved, "No wonder she was so strong to strangle her abusive boyfriend to death" commented Chloe. "You can say that again!" said Celia. Kaliyah just smiled and ignored them as she kept doing her press ups.

Finally she reached fifty and stood up, "ahh" she smiled "so good!" she flexed her muscular arms and grinned "so strong!" Celia shook her head at the kestrel and then turned to Chloe "what's wrong with you Chloe?" she asked "you haven't been your cheery self" "Yeah" said Kaliyah "at last night's Carol Concert and refreshments you were pretty withdrawn" Chloe shrugged "you noticed eh?" she asked "well yeah" said Celia "it was pretty obvious"

Chloe sighed, she didn't really want to hold her feelings in any longer, "ok" she said "gather the other Murderesses and we'll chat in my cell, there have been a few things on my mind since Christmas has arrived" "Ok" said Celia, she nodded at Kaliyah who went to find the other Murderesses whilst she went into Chloe's cell with the sad white poodle.

**Looks like Chloe's gonna open up to the rest of the Murderesses and how will they act?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Chloe Reveals**

Soon the Deadly Six were sitting in Chloe's cell as Chloe was telling them all about her feelings. "It's been over a year since I came to the prison after my crime, and as Christmas is approaching, I've been feeling sad"

"Sad?" asked Julia "yeah" said Chloe, "I feel lonely and hurt mainly" "Why?" asked Darlene, Chloe then explained about what her father had said about her and how she had no-one who would visit her because they thought she was such a monster.

"Even though I wasn't sorry for my crime, and I never will be" ended Chloe "I still feel hurt that I'm seen as a monster, sadistic, disgusting, cold blooded killer" "You're not a cold blooded killer!" said Julia "you had a motive!" "Yeah!" agreed Celia "like the rest of us!"

"Ima not sorry!" said Darlene "and Neva will be!" "Me too" said Verona "we all agree" said Kaliyah "we all killed our men because of their crimes!" "Exactly!" said Celia "those stupid baboons had it coming!" Chloe nodded "yeah" she agreed "we're not called the famous Deadly Six for nothing!" said Julia.

"Especially after what we did to Buxton!" said Verona with a smirk, all the other murderesses smirked when they remembered how they tortured and murdered Buxton "that was such a rush!" said Celia "feeling that Nonce's blood on my hands!" "So good!" said Kaliyah "I especially wanted revenge after she got me sent down the block"

"At leest she canta ruin Christmas" said Darlene "no!" said Kaliyah "thank fuck" Chloe sighed again, "awww cheer up Butcher Girl!" said Julia "you still have us!" "The youngest member of the Deadly Six!" said Verona "and the cutest!" said Celia.

Chloe smiled weakly "awww thanks girls" she said "you really are the best friends a girl ever had" "and we know that hunky Nicholas likes you too!" said Kaliyah "so really, you're not alone! You're our friend, a cheerful, intelligent girl, not a cold blooded sadistic killer"

The murderesses then winked and stood up, "we better tidy our cells before the screws come up, then we'll get ready for supper" "thanks for listening girls" said Chloe "it feels great getting that lot off my chest" "we're here to listen Chloe" said Julia "you know that"

When the murderesses left her Cell, Chloe started cleaning her cell, straighten her bed and furniture and putting her scrap book and other personal belongings away, as she tidied her cell, she walked over to her CD player and started playing some music.

As she searched through the tracks, she found one song and decided to play it, she felt it was a good song to express her feelings:

_**No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies**__**[x4]**__**  
No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies**_

_**But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free**_

_**No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through**_

_**But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free**_

_**But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free**_

_**No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.**_

When the song ended everyone had been called to dinner, Chloe stopped her CD player then walked down the steps to the canteen where the Murderesses had sat around a table and saved her a seat.

As she ate her dinner, she heard Kaliyah talking excitedly about Storm coming in to see her tomorrow, and Julia was talking about her older sister coming in to see her, even Darlene was chatting about her two brothers coming to visit her. In fact the murderess all had some friends and family coming to visit them. Chloe quietly ate her tea as they talked, she felt like storming off but she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

She looked across to where Maxine and Frances were sitting, as she did, they turned to look at her and sniggered, Chloe looked away form them, "I guess I'm just like them and Buxton" she thought, "alone and no friends" she thought about Buxton and how evil that mongoose was. "At least I wasn't a nonce, that evil cow" she took a sip of her drink and began to stare into space.

**Note: _Behind Blue Eyes, written and performed by the Who_**

**Those evil bullies, Maxine and Frances. To hell with them both!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**Buxton's Remains**

Meanwhile at Shadow and Rouge's apartment, Rouge was feeding Angel his bottled milk in front of the TV where a music station was playing Christmas Hits; Shadow was in the kitchen heating up some mince pies and mulled wine for them both.

As Rouge fed Angel, Angel then saw Santa on the TV and began to gurgle, "You know who that is don't you Angel?" Angel gurgled in reply and waved his hands, "he comes with presents for you at Christmas!" said Rouge. Angel gurgled more and giggled.

Shadow then walked over with a tray of mince pies and hot mulled wine, "Angel sure is a clever child" said Shadow smirking as he placed the tray on a coffee table in front of the sofa. "Thanks love" said Rouge as she positioned Angel in one of her arms and took a mince pie with the other hand.

"I believe we're all prepared for Christmas" smiled Shadow, "yeah" said Rouge "the presents are bought and wrapped, we've got all we need for Christmas Dinner, and the place looks great" she looked around at the decorations around the apartment and the shining Christmas Tree with the presents stacked under it.

Shadow was just about to agree when there was a knock at the door, Shadow groaned and got up to answer it, "who could that be?" he said, "we walked over to the door and opened it, as soon as he did he was greeted by the face of a blue hedgehog who yelled "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

As soon as he did, Shadow nearly fell over with fright "Whoa!" he cried "Sonic!" "Whoops" giggled Sonic a little embarrassed "sorry" "what you trying to do?" cried Shadow still in a little shock "kill me?" "No" said Amy who appeared from behind Sonic, she was also pushing a pram.

"We came to deliver some things to you and wish you a happy Christmas, two weeks till Christmas day!" Rouge stood up from the sofa and walked over "Hey Sonic, hey Amy" she smiled, Angel gurgled when he saw the two hedgehogs at the door, "Hey Angel!" said Amy cheerfully.

Rouge smiled "how are the twins Amy?" she asked looking at the pram as she ushered both hedgehog's in, "pretty cool" said Amy "perfect little angels" as Amy pushed the pram in Shadow and Rouge peered into them to see two small hedgehogs no more than a few weeks old, one was blue and looked a lot like Sonic and the other was a light purple.

"Awww" said Rouge "aren't they cute" Amy smiled proudly "yeah" she said "such cuties" Sonic grinned, and Shadow winked at him, "they give you any trouble?" he asked "well, kinda!" laughed Sonic "when they wake me up in the night it drives me nuts, not to mention when they need a nappy change" he wrinkled his nose at the thought.

Shadow chuckled "yet Amy's so patient" Shadow looked across to the Pink hedgehog who was shaking Angel's little hand making him giggle. "Oh I almost forgot we got things for you" said Sonic, he held up some plastic bags containing wrapped presents, "presents for you, Rouge and Angel" said Sonic proudly.

"Hey thanks" said Shadow taking the bag and placing it under the tree, he then walked to a cupboard and pulled out a bag containing some wrapped presents for Sonic, Amy and the twins. "Hey thanks" said Sonic "you're too kind" Shadow just shrugged.

"I wonder if Flash will turn out like you?" asked Shadow as he looked at the sleeping blue hedgehog curled up in the pram, "I hope so" said Sonic "damn" thought Shadow, a sweat drop appearing on the back of his head "another Sonic" "dear little Amethyst" cooed Rouge as she looked at the purple hedgehog in the pram, "you'll be as beautiful as your mother" Amy blushed at the comment.

As they were chatting the TV behind them which Rouge hadn't turned off turned to the news, as it did, a white smartly dressed polar bear appeared on the TV. "Good evening Mobotropolis it's 7.00pm, I'm John Snow, some waste disposal men in the Mobotropolis waste centre made a gruesome discovery when they came across a composed and torn up corpse amongst the piles of trash"

"Ewww!" said Amy "a corpse" Rouge felt her heart leap when she heard that, she turned to the TV, "the remains of the corpse to the morgue and test results on the bones and remians of skin are that of Buxton the Mongoose, who was serving a life sentence in the City's Women's Prison for Trafficking illegal immigrants into Mobotropolis to work in the sex trade, she was said to have escaped the prison over 3 months ago but police had never found any trace of her but now she has emerged, it is a mystery on how she may have ended up there, but detectives are looking into the case"

"Buxton!" cried Rouge "Shit!" cried Shadow "Buxton?" said Amy "was she the woman you were in the same prison with Rouge?" Rouge nodded, "yeah" she said "that nonce who bullied me and the other prisoners" "damn" said Sonic "well I can't say I'm sorry" said Shadow "she deserved it, evil cow" Rouge nodded in agreement, but she couldn't help worrying about what the murderesses were thinking about Buxton's remains being found.

**Oh dear....Buxton's remains have been uncovered, but how will the Murderesses react?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Discussion**

A few days later, back in the prison, Chloe sat in her cell daydreaming whilst looking at her scrapbook of newspaper cuttings, she almost jumped out of her skin when Verona rushed in. "Chloe!" she cried, Chloe turned to the brown otter, "Dammit Verona!" she cried "gave me a fright!"

"Sorry" said Verona "but it's an emergency!" Chloe jumped to her feet "what's going on?" she asked "it's Buxton" said Verona "what!?!" cried Chloe "what about that nonce?" "They found her body!" said Verona "WHAT!" shouted Chloe "Shhh!" hissed Verona "quick, we're in Julia and Darlene's cell, Julia got a newspaper from Jenny when she came back from visiting hours"

Chloe felt her heart leap to her throat as she followed Verona to the next cell where the rest of the murderesses were, Darlene and Celia were laying on their bunk bed and Julia was laying on her single bed and Kaliyah was sitting on the desk. "How did they find her?" asked Chloe as she came in.

"They found some bones and decomposing flesh amongst rubbish at the dump" said Julia pointing to the newspaper on the desk, Kaliyah picked it up and began to read aloud, as she did, Verona shut the door, "to make sure the screws don't hear a word" said Celia:

"It was like another normal day for waste men at the Mobotropolis Waste dump, but one day wasn't like the days they had before, two men made a gruesome discovery when they came across a decomposing corpse in the piles of waste, the men called the police and the coroners were a post mortem was done, revealing the body to be that of Buxton the Mongoose, who was serving a life sentence at the Mobotropolis Women's prison, for trafficking illigeal immigrates into Mobotropolis to work in the Sex Trade"

"Flaming hell" said Chloe "they found her?" "Rotting ahway in the trash!" commented Darlene "where thee Beetch belongs!" "But guys this is worrying" said Kaliyah "what if they start wondering how she ended up there, she can't have been there by accident, unless she was stupid enough to climb into a trash van"

"Yeah" said Celia "and also, she was really all rotten and decomposed, so theirs no way they'd know it was us who killed her and threw her in the trash" "you think so?" asked Julia in a worried voice, "I guess" said Verona "she's been dead and undiscovered for almost 3 months now" "Until they found her body" said Kaliyah.

"Ehvery time ah dink of da murder" said Darlene "ah feel so good!" "It was such a rush seeing her die painfully" said Celia "especially when I put the lighter to her hair" as she spoke she struck her lighter causing a flame. "And I never felt such joy and lust as I stabbed her" smirked Chloe.

_**Flashback**_

_Buxton, who came towards them with the pole, the murderesses jumped out the way except for Darlene who grabbed it and snapped it._

"_Yowa won't eescape you Beetch!" Darlene yelled as she came towards Buxton with the pole, Buxton knew the murderesses were strong together, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight, she then fought the lioness with the pole she had left. Verona then yelled at Chloe "get her butcher girl!" Chloe smiled manically "with pleasure" she said, she pulled the butcher knife out of her boot; she then went for Buxton screeching._

_Buxton turned and screamed then kicked her backwards, as she did, Celia, Verona, Darlene and Kaliyah saw their chance and grabbed her, then pushed her down, they then began to punch her and kick her. As they did, Buxton screamed, then Kaliyah got her strong hands and held her neck, then leaned forward and bit the mongoose's ear with her sharp beak._

_Buxton screamed again, then Celia held her arms whilst Verona held her ankles, "over to you Butcher girl!" smiled Celia, Buxton screamed as Chloe jumped on her, eyes mad with madness at the slaughter, jumped on her bringing down her knife, she then stabbed the mongoose several times in the stomach, chest, and arms making her scream._

_As she stabbed her, Chloe laughed and smiled as the blood spurted in her face, Kaliyah then held Buxton's neck and nose forcing her mouth open, "this is for all the misery you caused! You fucking nonce!" she snarled "you had it comin'!" "You said it!" said Celia "she had it comin'!"_

_Julia then walked up with the bleach, "just as I poisoned my cheating husband, I'm gonna poison you!" she opened the bleach and began to pour it into Buxton's mouth, nose and eyes, Buxton tried to scream, but she couldn't with the irritating liquid pouring down her mouth and nose._

_Celia smiled at the mongooses suffering "now the final torture!" she said as she took out her lighter, she struck it, then put it to Buxton's hair, which set alight immediately. Buxton yelled and screamed in agony, then the satisfied murderesses stepped back as she began to bleed, burn and poison to death. "Never mess with six deadly murderesses" said Celia quietly._

_**Flashback**_

"Sure was a rush" said Julia "but what are we gonna do if they find out that Buxton was murdered by us?" "They're not going to!" said Celia, "oh yeah? How?" asked Darlene.

"Well for starters" said Celia "that nonce has been rotting in the trash for three months, they say all they found was decomposed flesh and bones" "yuck!" commented Kaliyah. "Yuck is right!" said Chloe. "So…" continued Celia "our prints and DA may have rotted off with it, and also the trash may have mixed with it too, no evidence"

"I hope you're right Celia" said Kaliyah a little nervous, "if they knew it was us, we'd never get out of this shit hole" "wouldn't affect me as much" said Verona "I'm here for life" "Thanks Verona" said Chloe in a sarcastic tone. "Al stop worrying you lot" said Celia "she's all rotten, the more we think about it, we'll never relax"

"Ok" said everyone together, "well I guess we can just enjoy Christmas" said Julia "Yah!" said Darlene "We gota mince pies lather!" "Yum!" said Celia. "And I'm desperate to get outside" said Kaliyah. "Why?" asked Celia "so you can do exercise?" "No" chuckled Kaliyah. She pointed to the window "it's snowing!"

Everyone looked out the cell window and grinned "it's snowing again!" cried Verona "cool!" "Do you think they'll let us out to have a snowball fight or build a snowman?" asked Kaliyah. "Ah hope so!" said Darlene. They continued to stare at the snow as it fell, causing a white blanket over Mobotropolis.

**Well, the Murderesses seem to be safe, but will Buxton's discovery haunt them?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Frustration arising**

Sure enough, the staff let the prisoners go into the prison gardens to play in the snow, as many of the prisoners had requested they go outside, Karen organised them to go out in groups of ten with some police staff.

The murderesses managed to get into a group along with Ellen, yet they were dismayed when Frances and Maxine were put in their group. Chloe felt worried; maybe they tried to get in their group so they could annoy her. They were escorted outside by a group of male staff as well as Sylvia; Nicholas who was the youngest police guard there also escorted them.

As soon as they got outside, Celia, Julia, Darlene, Kaliyah and Verona began to have a snowball fight whilst Chloe and Ellen began to build a snowman, Ellen laughed as she saw the other murderesses enjoying themselves, "wow!" said Kaliyah "I feel like a kid again!" "Well, it's great to let your hair down!" said Verona whose hair was matted against her face as Darlene had hit her with a snowball "if you know what I mean!"

Celia laughed and threw a snowball at Darlene who yelled as some of it went down her neck, Kaliyah then threw another at Julia who ducked and threw one at her legs, "oi!" she cried "that's horrid!" Julia just laughed. Chloe watched them play in the snow and sighed again. "I can remember when I used to have snowball fights with my friends, and before I went to prison….we used to hang out together and exchange gifts"

Ellen then tapped Chloe on the shoulder as she rolled a huge ball of snow towards her, "you gonna help me build the snowman or what?" she asked "you daydreaming Butcher Girl?" Chloe frowned a little, then forced a smile, she then began to roll another ball for the upper body of the snowman.

As Nicholas watched Chloe roll her snowman she sighed a little at how pretty she looked, "I sure wish she hadn't gone out with that brat Jerry" he thought "if she hadn't she wouldn't have wound up here, she'd be with me…." He continued to stare at the young poodle who helped Ellen build the snowman.

The two girls had managed to get the snowman up and they were using long twigs for the snowman's arms and some stones they found for eyes buttons and a mouth. "Man…" thought Nicholas as he continued to stare at Chloe "so young, so beautiful, I really don't care if she had murdered her mother and boyfriend, I too agree they deserved what came to them, but she is doing well, being on good behaviour"

Nicholas began to daydream a little "maybe one day I could persuade Karen and the others if she could have a chance, as she's been on good behaviour, maybe a day release" as she thought about that, he heard Ellen and Chloe yell out in anger. He looked across to see Frances and Maxine near them, and their snowman that they had been building so carefully was knocked over.

"Hey fatso!" shouted Ellen "we were building that!" "Opps" said Maxine in a spiteful voice "didn't see where I was going, didn't mean to knock over your precious snowman!" Chloe snarled at the two bullies then gasped as Frances kicked the snowman's head in "ugly thing anyway!" Maxine then turned to Ellen "hey Emo, why are you even hanging out with the outcast?"

Ellen stuck her middle finger up at Maxine, "fuck you pot belly!" she said "I like her!" Frances then scoffed "what? The butcher girl? Why she should have gotten the death penalty, she isn't even wanted!" "Shut up!" shouted Chloe as the two bullies laughed "shut you're fucking mouths or I'll cut off your tongues!" she then shoved Frances into Maxine.

As she did, Sylvia and Nicholas walked over, "Oi! Stop it you lot!" shouted Sylvia "what's going on here?" Chloe snarled at Frances and Maxine, "fighting are we?" spat Sylvia "they knocked over our snowman!" said Ellen "accident!" protested Frances "yeah!" said Maxine "we slipped!"

Sylvia looked at them, "not true!" said Nicholas, "quiet!" said Sylvia "stay out of this Nicholas, I'll deal with it!" Nicholas sighed in frustration, Sylvia then looked at them all seriously "that better have been an accident you two!" she said to Maxine and Frances "and you two better not start fighting!" she looked at Ellen and Chloe who both looked shocked.

"I got my eyes on you!" said Sylvia, she glared at the four women, "if I catch anymore nonsense, you'll all be spending Christmas down the block!" she then turned to the other murderesses, as she did, Maxine and Frances stuck their tongues out at Ellen and Chloe.

As they did, Chloe brandished her fist, Sylvia then clapped her hands, "right, times up, inside the lot of you!" "Aww!" moaned Darlene "and ah waz winning!" the murderesses then formed into a group to go back inside. Chloe could feel her heart beating so hard with anger she could feel it in her ears and her stomach felt like it was going to explode.

Ellen looked across to Chloe, "ignore them" she said "don't raise to the bait, unless you want to be down the block this Christmas" Chloe sighed heavily "the block" she said "I really don't want to be there this Christmas, I feel bad enough as it is!"

**Those horrid Bullies, they never miss a chance to be nasty, but awww Nicholas was thinking about Chloe, he loves her...awwww.**

**Note: Nicholas the Poodle belongs to Rock Raider**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Visitors**

In the morning outside the prison, Shadow Rouge and Angel were standing in a line waiting to go inside for visiting hours. As they waited, some guards were checking the visitors just in case they were smuggling anything inside.

Angel gurgled as Rouge handed him over to shadow so she could be checked, then Shadow handed Angel to her again as she was checked, as she was checked the police guard smiled at her "welcome back Rouge" he said remembering her from when she was in prison.

In the visiting room, Rouge and Shadow sat at a large table waiting for the murderesses, when Sylvia let the prisoners in, all the murderesses, Ellen and Jenny and Julie appeared. "Rouge!" they cried with joy "Shadow! Angel!" they all ran over almost knocking everything over in the room. Even Sylvia was pleased to see Rouge visit again with her family.

Rouge hugged each of them in turn and Angel gurgled happily when he saw his godmothers, "look Angel" said Rouge happily "it's your godmothers!" Angel gurgled happily and the murderesses began to coo and poke their fingers at Angel. "Awww hesa soo cute!" said Darlene, "awww what a pretty boy" said Julia.

One by one the murderesses, Jenny, Julie and Ellen took it in turns to hold angel, cuddle him and nuzzle him, "he's such a pretty little one eh?" said Jenny, "I'm so proud to be his godmother" "Yeah" said Julie "so proud" "and so are we" said the murderesses and Ellen together.

"Oh we also got presents!" said Rouge happily, Shadow placed a large bag on the table, "don't worry, we had these checked and the guards were ok about us bringing them in!" he said. The Murderesses looked excited, Rouge then picked out parcels for them all and began to hand them around.

"Wow cool!" said Ellen, Rouge smiled "don't open them till Christmas day though ladies" giggled Rouge, "we won't" said Kaliyah "not till Christmas Day" Chloe looked at her presents and smiled, "hey!" said Celia "looks like grumpy guts has cheered up!"

"Huh?" asked Rouge, "Chloe's been feeling pretty low recently" said Julia "yeah" said Verona, "she feels lonely and sad" "awww" said Rouge standing up and standing opposite Chloe "why so sad Butcher Girl?" Chloe shrugged "it's just that…Christmas has come, and I feel like the only one who is unloved…left out in the cold, since I came to prison, after my bloody crime, my father, my friends they said they never wanted to see me again, I'm dead as far as they're concerned"

"But Chloe" said Rouge "you've still got us!" "Yeah" said Kaliyah "and you're a godmother!" Chloe smiled softly, "yeah" she said as she reached across to stroke Angel's head. "And just think" said Rouge "one day you'll come and see us when you're out of this dump"

"Can't wait for that day" said Julie "yeah" said Jenny "it be wonderful" Rouge smiled and looked across to Angel who was gurgling and giggling as Darlene was holding him in her huge hands and bouncing him up and down. "You having fun Angel?" grinned Ellen.

"There's another thing" whispered Celia looking over her shoulder as she leaned close to Rouge, Sylvia was standing at the far end of the room and wasn't paying attention to what anyone was saying. "What?" whispered Rouge "Buxton" said Kaliyah also leaning in.

"I heard the whole thing on the news" said Rouge, "her body has been taken the morgue" Kaliyah and Celia nodded "she got what she deserved" said Rouge after what she did to us and the other prisoners" "not to mention those poor kids she abused" said Celia "the nonce"

"Don't worry ladies" said Rouge "don't let it worry you, Buxton's been decomposing in that trash dump for weeks, I doubt your DNA is still on her, her skin is all rotted away and you burnt her up too" "That's what I said" said Celia, she looked again over her shoulder to make sure Sylvia wasn't listening.

"Keep an eye on the news, see if you see or hear anything that might show we're the killers" said Kaliyah, Rouge nodded "I'll do my best" she said. She then looked up to see Julie holding Angel whilst Jenny was nuzzling her beak against Angel who was giggling and gurgling happily, he seemed to really enjoy the attention that was being given to him.

Just then Sylvia clapped her hands "all right you lot, visiting over" the murderesses sighed "trust old Sylvia" they sighed, "don't worry" said Rouge "we'll come back soon, we'll be over on Christmas Eve to wish you a Merry Christmas" "Nice!" said Ellen "Cool!" said Darlene.

Rouge then hugged them all and the murderesses, Ellen, Jenny and Julie kissed Angel, "can't wait to see you again Angel" said Julie shaking Angel's tiny hand. Shadow smiled, "I can't tell you ladies how grateful I am" he said "looking after Rouge and making her feel ok when I was trying to fight for her freedom"

The ladies blushed "we'd do anything for her" said Jenny, "yeah" said Julia "she's our friend!" Rouge blushed "well, it was lovely to see you all" she said "I'll see you soon" They were then escorted from the visiting room and Sylvia then herded everyone back to G-Wing.

As they walked back to G-Wing, Chloe walked with her head down, she was happy to see Shadow and Rouge and Angel, she was happy that Rouge had said those nice things, yet she still felt her hurt and sadness eating her up inside, there was also another feeling, something nasty, like someone was watching her, or something was telling her in her head that he couldn't relax, it was a horrible feeling, like something bad might happen, yet though it troubled her, she kept trying to push it away.

**Awww, so Angel got to see his godmothers again! But what is this feeling Chloe's feeling? What could it be?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Outburst**

The next day, Chloe sat with her legs crossed on a chair looking at a book, Darlene and Celia were playing pool, Julia and Kaliyah were chatting and Verona was talking to Ellen.

Chloe had been feeling that nasty feeling all night, she had hardly slept and she felt so sick, she tried to bury herself in her book, but the feeling wouldn't go away. She didn't know if it was her sad feelings about her friends and family hating her or the doscpvery of Buxton or what, but it was horrible, but she couldn't place her finger on why she was feeling this way. Just then she felt her book get snatched away from her, "oi!" she looked up to see Maxine and Frances standing there smirking and Maxine was holding the book in her hand "hey little miss unwanted" said Frances nastily.

"Looking forward to Christmas eh?" smirked Maxine as she threw the book over her shoulder "bet you're gonna have family visiting", Chloe could feel her anger getting stronger, "oh yeah I forgot, you don't have family do you?" said Frances "of course you murdered your mommy, and now daddy won't speak to you!"

"shut up" whispered Chloe, but Frances and Maxine still continued to mock and throw insults, "where are your friends Butcher girl!" said Maxine "you haven't got any friends!" said Frances, starting to chant "no-one likes you!" Chloe looked up; she could feel her anger getting stronger and stronger. She looked up at the other murderesses but they weren't looking in her direction as they were to bust playing pool or talking.

She began to see red as Frances and Maxine began to torment her more, Chloe then clenched her fists, her anger from when she saw her boyfriend and mother having sex was coming back to her and she felt her blind rage return, she wished she had a knife right now so she could stab them both where they stood. Maxine and Frances continued to chant and mock her nastily.

Finally Chloe could stand it no longer, she jumped up and punched Maxine hard in the face, Maxine roiled in shock, then Frances tried to intervene, but Chloe grabbed her hair and smacked her head on a table, Frances fell dazed, then Chloe got hold of Maxine in a headlock and began to choke her, she then began to bite her ear.

Maxine screamed in agony as Chloe sank her teeth deeper into her ear, Darlene and Verona tried to pull Chloe off, but Chloe wasn't giving in, she really wanted to hurt the pig bad for what she had done. Maxine screamed louder and Chloe bit harder despite Darlene and Verona trying to pull her off.

Just then Sylvia ran over along with two male officers and Nicholas, one male officer, a brown Doberman and Nicholas pulled the two girls apart whilst the other male officer, a sandy lion and Sylvia went to help Frances who was rubbing her head after Chloe had slammed her head.

"Take the rat down to the medical wing" said Sylvia "for the poodle! Down the block!" she snapped, "Hey!" shouted Celia "that's not on!" "Yeah!" said Julia "those two slags were bullying her!" "Silence!" said Sylvia "the both of you keep your mouths shut!" she turned to Nicholas and the tall Doberman. "Down the block with that girl!" she ordered looking furiously at the cursing and furious poodle.

Nicholas and the Doberman nodded as they began to drag the kicking and cursing poodle down the hall towards the block "you can't fucking do this!" screamed Chloe as tears streamed down her cheeks, "let me go!" Nicholas gripped her shoulders as she took her down the block "Nicholas!" she screamed "stop it!"

Nicholas bit his lip as he dragged her down the halls to the block, "I'm sorry Chloe" he said, "but it's the rules!" "Don't talk to her!" snapped the Doberman. He reached a large cell door and took out a set of large keys. "Ok princess" said the Doberman "in here!"

He opened the large door and Nicholas dragged Chloe inside, "Get the fuck off me!" shouted Chloe, she struggled more and more and she cursed and kicked at his feet, Nicholas winced and he tried to fight back tears, but he had to do his job. He then let go of Chloe and stepped back to the door. "No!" screamed Chloe as she ran for the door, but the Doberman closed it and locked it "no! You can't do this! Let me out! You can't keep me in here! Let me out!"

The Doberman then opened a small hole in the door and called through "be quiet poodle! You're in here for 24 hours!" Nicholas felt the tears appearing his eyes as he saw Chloe screaming and kicking off inside. The Doberman then slammed the hole shut and turned to Nicholas "you alright kid?" he asked, Nicholas nodded as he looked at his feet where Chloe had kicked him.

"Come away Nicholas" said the Doberman "she'll calm down, once she's learnt her lesson in there!" Nicholas nodded and began to walk with him back to G-Wing, as he walked away he could still hear Chloe cursing and kicking in the cell. "I'm so sorry Chloe" he thought "but I only had to do my job" he bit his lip as he walked back to G-Wing trying to hold back the stinging tears that filled his eyes "Please forgive me"

**Oh no! Chloe's finally snapped and has been sent down the block! Now what will happen?**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: Contains Lemon!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Peace**

Back at Shadow and Rouge's house, Shadow and Rouge were sitting on the sofa together, Angel was sitting on Rouge's lap and was gurgling happily at the cartoon on the TV, he was watching _**'Snowed in at the House of Mouse'**_

Shadow was nuzzling Rouge's neck and kissing it, "sure is relaxing huh?" he said to his lover as he continued to kiss her neck, Rouge nodded and reached up to cradle his cheek, "I can't help thinking Shadow" she whispered "about when I was in that relationship with Knuckles, and how I coped with his bullying for so long before I killed him"

Shadow looked at his lover, "you still think about that?" he asked, "a little" said Rouge "I can still see his evil face, his fists raised as he hurt me" Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist, "aww Rouge" he said "all that happened over a year ago, he's gone, gone for good"

"Yeah" said Rouge "but I still feel haunted by him sometimes, I still see his face, and they way he came towards me as he tried to kill me before I pulled the gun on him…" she then felt Shadow's fingers on her lips "shhh shhh love" he whispered "he's dead, nothings gonna harm you, not while I'm around"

Rouge smiled and nuzzled his nose "aww God I love you" she whispered "I really do" "I love you too" said Shadow "so much" he began to stroke her leg, Rouge giggled, she then looked at Angel on her lap who still had his eyes glued to the TV and was giggling at the last part of the film.

Shadow frowned a little at the Disney film he was watching, "those kids shows do, do my head in" he growled, Rouge chuckled "aww I do love it when you're all moany!" Shadow frowned then did his trademark smirk. Rouge nuzzled him again, then turned to the TV as the credits began to roll.

She then looked at the clock as the time became eight o clock, "ok little prince" she said pulling Angel closer to her "time for sleep" Angel gurgled and rubbed his eyes with his little hands, Shadow smirked at him and Angel waved his hands at him.

"Come on champ" he said "like your mother says, bedtime" Rouge chuckled and picked Angel up as the baby hedgehog yawned, they then walked into Angel's room and placed him in the cot, "only five days till Christmas Angel" said Rouge "Father Christmas is coming!"

Angel gurgled happily when he heard Santa's name, Shadow then placed the blanket over his son and kissed his head, "sleepy time champ" he said, Rouge then switched on Angel's little light making little stars from the lamp shade light up the room.

Angel yawned and curled up placing his hand in his mouth, Rouge sighed and kissed his head, "what a little precious" she commented, Shadow nodded and kissed Rouge's cheek. "Come on" he said "I think tigers getting a little lonely" he caressed her hip.

Rouge giggled again and nodded "ok" she said seductively "you want it baby?" she lead him to their room Shadow squeezed her bum as they walked into their room. He then shut the door behind them and picked her up twirling her around. He then placed her on the bed and began to take off his red and black tee-shirt, Rouge licked her lips as his muscular chest was exposed to her.

"Shadow then took off the rest of his clothes and crawled onto the bed, Rouge smirked seductively as he began to remove her clothes, he pulled down her top exposing her huge breasts, Rouge then moaned as he leaned down and began to lick her nipples.

Rouge moaned more and stroked his head, "mmm, so soft…." Shadow whispered as he massaged her other breast as he suckled on her nipple. Rouge moaned and began to massage his crotch, Shadow then used one hand to pull down her black trousers exposing her black thong.

Shadow then pulled on her thong and pulled it off her, Rouge grinned as Shadow took his mouth from her nipple and began to kiss down her body, he kissed her chest then down to her stomach making her giggle a little, he then began to kiss around her hips and lower region, he then reached her soft sweet smelling opening.

Rouge then let out a gasp as Shadow began to gently lick her opening, he tickled her clit with the tip of his tongue then began to lick harder and flick it. The pleasure was amazing. Rouge placed one hand on his head then grasped his other hand with her other hand.

Shadow licked her wet walls drinking her sweet juice making her writhe and moan, he then lifted his head and licked up her wet. Rouge smiled at him, she then remembered when they had sex in her cell, it was the most amazing experience she had, but it felt much more romantic and special now they were in their own room in their own house.

Shadow then crawled up and levelled with face with hers, he then kissed her soft lips, hoping to taste more of her sweetness, as he kissed her, he began to lick hungrily at her lips and suck gently on his tongue. Rouge moaned and wrapped her arms around him, as she did, she felt Shadow's cock rubbing gently against her clit.

Moaning she parted her legs for him, Shadow then pushed himself deep into her, Rouge moaned louder as Shadow began to thrust in and out of her, Rouge moaned louder and wrapped her legs around him. As he thrust Shadow kissed her neck and licked her collarbones.

Rouge then reached up and kissed and licked his neck as she wrapped her legs tighter around him and pulled him in deeper, Shadow then nibbled gently on her neck as he thrust harder, he groaned and gripped her hips. Rouge arched her neck and let him adorned it with kisses and licks.

Soon Shadow felt his cock building up with intense pleasure and he couldn't hold it in any longer, "Rouge…" he grunted "I…I can't…hold it" "please…" Rouge begged "do it…inside of me! Inside of me! I want you!" Shadow nodded and realsed himself into her.

Rouge screamed out his name as he came and Shadow cried out in pleasure gripping Rouge's body close to him., he soon collapsed on her sweaty body, Rouge held him close as he rested his head on her soft breasts. "I love you Rouge" he whispered "you're so amazing"

Rouge held him close and kissed his forehead, "I love you too Shadow" she whispered, she lay back on the pillow and stroked his quills soothing him from his climax. She kissed him again and rested back, she soon felt herself drift off to sleep with Shadow in her arms.

**Awww how sweet is that! Thats the reason I changed it to a M rated fic, because of the lemon! I wanted to write one so bad! **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Chloe's Vision**

Meanwhile, in her dark cold cell down the block, Chloe lay curled up on a bench, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She couldn't believe she got sent down the block because those evil slags had been bullying her.

"Bastards!" she muttered "all of them! How dare they send me down here! It wasn't my fault! Maxine and Frances, how fucking dare they!" she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth and tried to control her anger, but she was still fuming. She was just as angry at Nicholas as well for bringing her down here and Sylvia.

"He should have stood up for me! I thought he liked me!" She curled up tighter "how could he! I thought he cared for me!" "He doesn't!" said a voice from within the cell. Chloe's ears pricked up, "what!?" she said "who said that!" she then felt a chill down the back of her spine.

She slowly sat up and looked around the room, it was all chilly and there was a sense of evil within the cell. She looked up and what she saw made her almost too frightened to scream, there in front of her stood the ghostly form of Buxton the Mongoose.

Buxton smirked, "hello Chloe" she said "h…h….how can you….what the…!" cried Chloe, she was so shocked she couldn't place her words right, "what am I doing here eh?" asked Buxton, Chloe nodded speechless. "Many reasons" said Buxton; her breath was coming out like an icy mist.

"You're supposed to be dead!" cried Chloe, finally finding her voice at last, "we killed you! Me and the other murderesses! We killed you!" Buxton nodded "yep, you sure did, I'm dead alright" "and it was good riddance too!" spat Chloe "you should have gotten the death sentence for what you did to those poor immigrants!"

"I did what I did" said Buxton "I never cared about those stupid girls!" Chloe pulled her knees up to her chest "shut up Nonce" she said "why don't you just tell me why you're here or fuck off!" Buxton crossed her arms, "ok then Butcher Girl" she said "I'm not exactly here to hurt you, I'm here to do something worse!"

Chloe felt a little afraid, "like what?" she asked dreading the answer, "to tell you about your crime and how no-one likes you" taunted Buxton, "a lot of people hate you more than they hated me! We have a lot in common you and I" "I'm nothing like you!" spat Chloe "I never forced underage frightened girls into the sex trade!"

"But you committed a bloody crime" smirked Buxton "and destroyed many lives!" "Like you didn't!" snarled Chloe "to those poor girls" Buxton's smirk never left her face, "after your crime, your father, all your friends and relatives, they don't want anything to do with you now!"

"But others" said Chloe "they still want me as a friend, the murderesses, Ellen, Jenny and Julie, Rouge" "You haven't got any friends!" said Buxton "no-body likes you! You're a bloodthirsty, cold blooded bitch!" Chloe covered her ears as Buxton said those horrible things "Murderer!" Buxton hissed.

"This is only a dream!" said Chloe inside her head, "this isn't real!" she looked up at Buxton as the mongoose continued to taunt her and say such horrible words. She looked up, her blue eyes blazing "this is only a dream!" she said loudly "this isn't real!"

Buxton kept taunting her and making nasty comments "Murderesses, Outcast! Unwanted! Disgrace!" "You're doomed girl!" shouted Buxton, "like me! You're gonna fry in hell!" Chloe's eyes widened in terror "you'll have your fun now in mortal life!" spat Buxton "but when life is done! A nightmare waits for you!" she then began to laugh evilly.

"NNOOOO!" screamed Chloe "you're not real Buxton!" she stood up and stamped her feet "you're nothing but a ghost! A figure of my imagination!" "What about Nicholas!" said Buxton nastily "I bet he doesn't want to hang around you anymore! You kicked him pretty hard, and I'm not just talking about his shins! But his heart too!"

"Fuck off!" screamed Chloe "haunt me no more! Leave me be!" but Buxton kept laughing and tormenting her, "Go away!" Chloe screamed "leave me be!" As she screamed she suddenly heard the door unlock. As the door opened, Buxton's ghost vanished.

She looked towards the door breathing heavily as Nicholas ran in, "Chloe!" he cried "are you ok?" Chloe looked up at him, she was still breathing heavily from Buxton's appearance and she was still angry at Nicholas for sending her down the block. "Nicholas" she snarled, Nicholas looked back at her, he knew he was faced with an angry prisoner and Chloe was fuming.

**So Buxton's Ghost came to torment her, but was it a dream or reality, and how is she gonna act towards Nicholas? Find out in the next chap!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Hate**

Chloe looked back at Nicholas, her eyes blazing, "You bastard!" she hissed "how dare you show your face in my presence!" "Chloe" said Nicholas "please…don't talk like that!"

"Why shouldn't I?" spat Chloe "you had me sent down the block!" Nicholas felt really uncomfortable; he looked down at his shins where Chloe had been kicking him. "You shouldn't have been fighting Chloe" he said "you know the rules of the prison"

"That wasn't my fault! Maxine and Frances have been giving me shit!" shouted Chloe "they started it!" "Calm down Chloe" said Nicholas holding up his hands in case Chloe lashed at him. "No!" shouted Chloe "those bastards were making my life hell!!!"

Nicholas stepped towards Chloe "Look Chloe" said Nicholas, still trying to keep calm, "I only did what I did, I'm just doing my job" "Putting me down the block! Because of something I didn't do!" shouted Chloe "following the orders of that old bint Sylvia!"

"Chloe!" said Nicholas "I was only doing my job, if Sylvia were here, she'd have you down here all Christmas" Chloe snarled, "You didn't stand up for me Nicholas" she snarled "why didn't you? I wasn't doing anything wrong! Maxine and Frances were bullying me and they deserved to get the beating I gave them"

Nicholas sighed "Chloe" "just get out" said Chloe "leave me alone" "Chloe" said Nicholas reaching out to touch her hand, "don't touch me!" snapped Chloe "don't fucking touch me! Just go!" Nicholas looked saddened "Chloe" he said again "please don't be like this"

"I said…" snarled Chloe "GET OUT!" she screamed loudly, Nicholas felt his heart jump went he heard Chloe shout that, biting his lip and holding back his tears, he turned away from her and walked out the door, Chloe curled up on the bench and began to cry again as she heard the lock being turned.

Nicholas sighed as he looked at the door then turned away, as he walked back to the office next to the black cells thoughts began to fill his mind, when Chloe first arrived in prison and how he offered her comfort after he had seen her crying in her cell:

_Flashback_

_Nicholas paced the block silently, making sure the inmates were locked up, as he paced he could hear some inmates still talking quietly in their cells, but he could also hear inmates yelling abuse further down the block._

_As he paced he heard crying coming from one of the cells, he stopped by one of them and looked in, he could see Chloe sitting on her small single bed crying and sniffling. Nicholas's eyes widened, he couldn't believe she was crying like she was heartbroken and scared, when he saw her earlier entering the prison after being sentenced to life, she had told all the other prisoners proudly that she had stabbed her cheating boyfriend and her mother to death and butcher them, thus earning the name 'Butcher Girl' and saying she was never sorry._

_Nicholas took his keys and unlocked her cell door, "Chloe?" he called softly "Chloe" the sobbing white poodle looked up to see him, "hey..." she said between sobs, "you ok?" asked Nicholas sitting next to her on her bed, Chloe shook her head. Nicholas tried to look at her though she had her head down and tears were dripping rapidly from her eyes and off her nose._

_"Why are you crying?" he asked, "they betrayed me" Chloe whispered "they both did…I thought I trusted them…How could they!?!" Nicholas then realised she was talking about her slutty mother and her cheating boyfriend. "I found them…fucking each other…I did what I did! I'm not sorry for slaughtering them! I hate them! They betrayed me!"_

_Chloe was starting to get more and more hysterical, Nicholas then wrapped his arms around her, "Shhh Shhh" he whispered "it's ok…it's ok, I understand" Chloe looked up at him, still blinded by her tears. "You do?" she whispered, Nicholas nodded, "first time I've heard a screw say that" sad Chloe softly, she rested her head on Nicholas's chest still crying softly. Nicholas then began to stroke her head and hold her close as her sobbing softened._

_End Flashback_

Nicholas sighed again as he sat down and took a drink from a cup of coffee he had left on the table, "Oh Chloe" he thought, "I hope you calm down soon….I've never seen you lash out like that before, you were always good in prison, hardly got into trouble"

He then thought of Maxine and Frances, "If I know those two" he thought "they were always causing trouble, especially when Buxton was around" he took another sip of his coffee. "If I know them, they cause a lot of trouble and Chloe wouldn't attack them for no reason" he narrowed his eyes, "after Chloe's been let out the block, I'm gonna keep an eye on those two bullies"

**So Nicholas has decided to keep a closer eye on the bullies, but will he see them misbehave and give them what they deserve? And how are the other murderesses feeling now their friend's down the block? Wait and see!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Sadness**

The next day was the day before Christmas Eve and everyone was getting excited about the next couple of days. At Shadow and Rouge's house, Shadow was placing some more presents he had wrapped for Rouge and Angel under the tree whilst Rouge was tending to Angel.

When he had finished, he walked to the bathroom where he could hear some happy splashing noises coming from the bathroom, smiling, he walked in to see Rouge who was bathing Angel, Angel was clearly loving his bath, getting all lathered up and washed, Rouge even lifted him out of the bath to nuzzle his nose a couple of times.

"How's the little champ doing?" asked Shadow walking behind Rouge and hugging her from behind, Rouge giggled and poured some more water over Angel, "he's ok" she said "loving his bath!" "I can see" said Shadow reaching to stroke his son's cheek.

Angel laughed and began to splash the water and run his hands through it making waves, Shadow laughed then reached for a small white towel, Rouge then lifted the gurgling baby hedgehog out and Shadow wrapped the towel around him. After they dried him, put some powder on him and put a nappy on him, Rouge placed him in a soft woollen red baby suit.

"I wonder how the girls are getting on?" said Rouge, "I can't help thinking about Chloe, after what the murderesses have been saying, she's been really sad, they said she was upset at our last visit and even Chloe showed she was upset" Shadow could see Rouge and was worried, he placed his hand on her shoulder as Angel leaned on his mother's chest.

"I feel worried about Chloe, I feel as her friend I should do something to make her feel special and ask the murderesses to do the same" Shadow smiled "you got a big heart Rouge" he said "we'll do that" "really?" asked Rouge, "We'll get a large card, and give it to the murderesses tomorrow"

Rouge beamed "that would really make Chloe's day!" said Rouge as she hugged her lover, Shadow hugged her back, "it will certainly show she's loved for who she is, and she isn't the cold blooded evil murderess everyone thinks she is" Shadow nodded as he gave her his trademark smirk making her giggle.

Meanwhile the murderesses were sitting in Verona and Celia's cell talking about Chloe, "damn that screw Sylvia" said Celia "I can't believe she sent Chloe down the block for being bullied"

"I'da like too give dem a piece of me mind!" said Darlene angrily, "I like to bash der stoopid 'eads in!" "Calm yourself Darlene" said Julia "if you do that, you'll be spending the whole of Christmas down the block" "Like ah would care!" said Darlene.

Kaliyah sighed "I dunno what poor Butcher Girl's gonna be like when she comes back up the block" she said "she may not want to talk to anyone" said Verona, "and be grumpy all Christmas?" said Julia. "Well, Chloe's not the only one upset" said Kaliyah "I saw Nicholas downstairs and he looked like he'd been given the sack"

"He's not sacked though is he?" asked Celia "no" said Kaliyah "but I heard him talking to Karen and saying that he was upset at Chloe's outburst" "well, we all know he loves Chloe" said Verona. "I bet you anything Chloe was furious when Nicholas dragged her down the block" "She'll be taken back up to G-Wing soon" said Julia "I just hope she's not gonna have another tantrum" "Or doose beetches give her bollacks" said Darlene referring to Maxine and Frances.

As they were talking Verona who was sitting near the cell door looked out to see Chloe walking back into the wing through the bars of the prison accompanied by Nicholas and the tall Doberman officer. "Hey girls" she said "Chloe's back" everyone jumped up and looked out to see the poodle walk upstairs and towards her cell.

The murderesses watched her as she walked into her cell and placed herself on her bed, "you think we should go in? see if she's ok?" asked Kaliyah. "I think we should" said Julia. Everyone nodded and began to walk towards Chloe's cell, the sad poodle was laying on her bed with her head resting on her arms.

"Chloe" said Julia "hey Butcher Girl" said Celia, Chloe looked up to see them standing in the doorway, she looked away from them. "Please" she said "I don't want to see anybody" "Awww" said Celia "you still feeling upset?" Chloe nodded, the murderesses all walked in and sat down on the desk and chairs in her cell.

"Awww come on?" said Verona "why so blue?" Chloe sighed "I can't believe I got sent down the block when it was the bullies who were the bad ones" "Ah wanna beat dem to death!" said Darlene "afder what dey did to yoo!" "Calm yourself Darlene!" said Julia.

"Come on Chloe" said Verona "it's the day before Christmas Eve, and we've got a lot planned, you know we've got a crazy karaoke tomorrow night, and a little Christmas Eve buffet" Chloe said nothing, "I can't think of anything good now girls" she whispered softly, "I just feel so low"

The murderesses sighed sadly, Chloe then rolled over to them, "we've only come to cheer you up Chloe" said Kaliyah "and to show that we love you, we love you for who you are" Chloe managed a weak smile "you're all so amazing, such great friends and I do appreciate it, but…." Her smile faded "I just feel low at the moment"

The murderesses nodded "we'll leave you to your thoughts Chloe" said Verona, "yeah" said Celia "but if you need us" said Julia "you know where to find us" Chloe nodded at them, after the murderesses left her cell she lay on her bed and began to cry quietly.

**Awww poor Chloe, so sad and before Christmas too. **

**I wonder if Shadow and Rouge's card will make Chloe feel better when they bring it in on Christmas Eve? We'll find out soon enough!**

**Note: Appolgises to Rock Raider for forgetting to acknowledge his idea for Nicholas comforting Chloe in the previous chap, I'll acknowledge you now. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Justice**

Finally it was Christmas Eve and the prisoners were getting excited for their party in the evening, Chloe was still feeling upset and had refused to come out of her cell, and Nicholas still felt sad by her outburst at him, but he had decided to keep an eye on Maxine and Frances, maybe if they caused trouble like she said they did, he would give them a punishment they would never forget.

He was sitting in the jailers office writing a card whilst drinking his coffee, he kept looking up to where Chloe was sitting in her cell, "words cannot describe how sad I am, sad for you, and how sorry I am" he thought as he wrote the card. He then picked up a chocolate bar that he had got from the prison shop and decided to put it in Chloe's cell.

He then looked up and looked into the Canteen where the other prisoners were eating their breakfast, he could see Maxine and Frances sitting to together and smirking, looking like they were pleased with themselves for sending Chloe down the block.

He then looked at the murderesses who were eating and looking worried about Chloe, "I hope Chloe calms down" he thought to himself, "there's so much I want to tell her" he twiddled his fingers nervously, "I do hope she comes out of her cell soon and I hope this card will help her see" he held up the card he had written in showing a teddy bear with a Santa hat on holding a heart.

Later that day, Shadow and Rouge visited the prisoners on G-Wing; they were surprised to see only five of the murderesses and Chloe absent. "Hey girls" said Rouge hugging each of the murderesses one by one.

The murderesses hugged Rouge and Shadow then hugged little Angel who gurgled happily, "where's Chloe?" asked Rouge worried, Julia sighed and explained how Maxine and Frances had been making her life miserable and how they had made her lose her temper and had her sent down the block for 24 hours.

"So basically she's refusing to come out of her cell and won't speak to anyone" Shadow and Rouge looked sad "awww" said Rouge, "those slags!" snarled Shadow "I'd so like to shove a Chaos Spear up their arse next time they give Chloe shit!"

"Chloe would give you a kiss for that!" laughed Verona, Shadow blushed a bit and Rouge smiled proudly at him. "You think she'll cheer up in time for Christmas Day?" asked Rouge. "I dunno" said Kaliyah "I ope so" said Darlene, "I ate seeing er like dis" Celia nodded.

"Well" said Rouge "we got something that might cheer her up" said Rouge, she pulled a large Christmas card out of her bag and held it up to the murderesses, "wow" said Celia "that's a huge card" said Kaliyah. Rouge nodded "after what you old me about how young Chloe was feeling, we felt like trying to show her in writing how much she's loved despite what others have been saying about her"

"Wow" said Verona "that looks beautiful" "yeah" said Shadow "we picked it out for her, and we wrote some nice messages in it" the murderesses all looked at it and smiled "if you take it around the prison" said Rouge "and get all the other prisoners to sign it and write messages then that will help her feel better and loved"

The murderesses beamed and hugged Shadow and Rouge "you are both so amazing" said Kaliyah, "you really thought of something really good there" Rouge blushed, "we can only do our best" she said, Shadow nodded. "Well, we sure shall do it" said Celia, "and hope that our friend starts to feel better" Rouge and Shadow smiled and Angel gurgled happily.

Back on the wing, Chloe had finally emerged from her cell, she walked down slowly towards the canteen where some inmates were helping set up the karaoke, she sat at a table and looked around, she could see Frances and Maxine smirking at her, she looked away and looked at the large Christmas tree.

As she was looking at the Christmas Tree, the prisoners on Visiting hours returned, as the murderess arrived on the wing, they hid the card from Chloe, "look like she finally emerged from her cell now" said Verona, Celia looked at the card that Darlene was holding, "you know the plan ladies?" she asked.

The murderesses nodded "we sign it and write messages, and then we ask the others to do the same" "Right" said Celia "lets get started" Celia then went up to her cell to write her message and asked the others to do the same when she was done. The other murderesses went over to Chloe "you ok?" they asked "you've finally emerged" said Julia.

"Uh huh" said Chloe not looking up at her friends, "We saw Shadow and Rouge earlier and baby Angel" Chloe looked up at them "how are they? And how's little Angel doing?" she asked, "they looked ok, yet Angel looked a little sad since you weren't there" said Kaliyah.

Chloe's eye's widened "seriously?" she asked, the murderesses nodded, then they were about to say something else when Sylvia walked in and clapped her hands, "alright you lot, you want to get your trays, late lunch is served, then afterwards we've got the party!"

All the prisoners except Chloe cheered, "come on Butcher Girl" said Julia "let's get some food!" Chloe nodded and stood up, she then looked across to see Nicholas standing there, but Chloe blanked him, she still felt upset with him and felt so hurt that she felt she couldn't enjoy Christmas at all.

It had been horrible, Maxine and Frances had been bullying her, then she had hallucinated in the cell down the block, it all felt too horrible. When she got to the front of the queue, Jenny and Julie served her some pork, greens and roast potatoes and a cup of cola.

Chloe smiled at them weakly and began to walk to where Kaliyah and Darlene were sitting, as she walked over to them she didn't see Frances and Maxine appear out of the corner of her eye, and before she could even realise what was about to happen they shoved her hard, knocking her to the floor causing her food to fly everywhere.

Chloe hit the floor, tears falling from her eyes as Maxine and Frances began to laugh, "clumsy girl!" they taunted, Chloe looked at the mess of pork, green, potatoes and coke all over the floor and gritted her teeth as she began crying. Nicholas saw what they did and he saw red, and Sylvia was furious too.

"Oi you two!" shouted Sylvia "I saw that!" Nicholas then strode over "how can you both be so cruel!" Frances and Maxine just sneered, "What did we do?" they asked cockily "don't give me that!" spat Sylvia "I saw you push Chloe over!" "I did too!" growled Nicholas "That was such a cruel and spiteful thing to do!"

"And such behaviour does not go unpunished!" said Sylvia "Down the block!" Maxine and Frances's eyes widened as Nicholas grabbed Frances's arms and the Doberman officer grabbed Maxine "for your nasty behaviour you're banned from all Christmas Celebrations in this wing!" shouted Sylvia as Nicholas and the Doberman lead Frances and Maxine who started protesting away.

As the bullies were lead away, the other prisoners started clapping and cheering "serves ya right!" yelled Celia "yah!" shouted Darlene "tha's what ya get for bein' nasty to our Chloe!" "Have a nice Christmas!" shouted Verona, "yeah!" shouted Kaliyah "down the block!" Sylvia then turned to the other prisoners "stay out of this!" she shouted "As you were!" everyone then went quiet, but Celia wrinkled her nose as Sylvia turned her back.

Julia then went to help Chloe up, "you ok Chloe?" she asked, Chloe nodded still blushing and wiping her tears from the incident, "come on" said Julia "I'll help you get some more food from Julie and Jenny" Chloe smiled and went with the brown spaniel.

**Good on Sylvia and Nicholas having those bullies sent down the block all Christmas! It serves them both right, Maxine and Frances!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Christmas Eve Party**

Much later, everyone was getting ready to start the party, they had cleared the tables so they could do some dancing and a small stage had been set up for the karaoke. As soon as Nicholas and Karen had helped set everything up and Karen had tested the machine everyone started handing in requests.

Jenny and Julie had started walking around placing mince pies and treats on the tables for everyone to help themselves, all the officers were wearing Santa hats or reindeer ears or tinsel in their hair. Karen then held up the microphone, "ok everyone" she called "you all ready to party?"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted "let's hear you shout hooray!" shouted Karen, "let's get the party started! And let Santa Claus we're here!" Everyone cheered and clapped, "if there was a Santa of course" laughed Chloe "if there was a Santa" said Celia "you think he'd make his wing more like happy all year round than just at Christmas?"

Verona laughed and hugged Celia "you make my life feel like Christmas all the time babe" she said, Celia smiled and blushed as Verona gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Ok" said Karen "lets get started, first up we've got the Deadly Six Murderesses singing a real Christmas favourite '_**I wish it could be Christmas everyday**_, by Wizzard'!"

Everyone cheered as the Deadly Six with Chloe in tow ran onto the stage and grabbed a microphone each; they then began to take it in turns to sing in twos:

Julia and Kaliyah sang the first verse together:

_**When the snowman brings the snow  
Well he just might like to know  
He's put a great big smile, on somebody's face  
If you jump into your bed  
Quickly cover up your head  
Don't you lock the doors  
You know that sweet Santa Claus in on the way**_

Then all the murderesses joined in the chorus as everyone clapped and cheered along.

_**Well I wish it could be Christmas, every day  
when the kids start singing and the band begins to play  
Oh, I wish it could be Christmas, every day  
Let the bells ring out for Christmas**_

Then Celia and Verona began to sing the next verse together:

_**  
When we're skating in the park  
If the snow cloud makes it dark  
Then your rosy cheek's gonna light my merry way  
Now the frosty paws appear  
And they've frozen up my ear  
So we'll lie by the fire  
'til the sleet simply knocks 'em all away**_

_**Well I wish it could be Christmas, every day  
When the kids start singing and the band begins to play  
Oh, I wish it could be Christmas, every day  
So let the bells ring out for Christmas**_

Then Darlene began to sing the last verse with Chloe singing the backing vocals

_****_

When the snowman brings the snow (when the snowman brings the snow)  
Well he just might like to know (well he just might like to know)  
He's put a great big smile on somebody's face  
So if Santa brings that sleigh (Santa brings that sleigh)  
All along the Milky Way (along the Milky Way)  
I'll sign my name on the rooftop in the snow  
Then he may decide to stay

Then Celia held up her microphone and pointed at the audience:

_**Okay you lot - take it!  
**_

Then the audience, all the prisoners including Sylvia, Karen and the other police officers began to join in.

_**  
Well, I wish it could be Christmas, every day (Christmas day)  
When the kids start singing and the band begins to play (Oh-oh)  
Oh, I wish it could be Christmas, every day  
Let the bells ring out for Christmas**_

Then the murderesses sang the last verse together:

**_Why don't you give your love for Christmas?_**

When they finished, everyone clapped and cheered and even Chloe began to laugh and clap along as the murderesses acted all silly and the officers clapped and cheered.

As the evening wore on, everyone took it turns to sing on the karaoke, and everyone fell about laughing as Sylvia got into the spirit of things and began to sing _**'Barbie Girl'**_ very badly, then Jenny and Julie sang '**Sex Bomb'** as some slower songs were being sung by the prisoners the murderesses gathered by the tables eating mince pies and snacks.

"Sure is wonderful that Maxine and Frances got what they deserved!" said Kaliyah "yeah" said Julia "it was good when Sylvia had then sent down there, they'll sure be pissed off when they return" Chloe looked a little worried, Darlene noticed her worry and smiled "ah donta worry Chloe" she said "we won't leta dem near ya again!"

"Yeah" said Julia "and also" said Verona "they'd be in worse trouble if they try anything on you again!" the others nodded, Chloe smiled, as she was about to say something, Karen clapped her hands, "hey everybody!" she shouted "we got a special guest here tonight! And I hope you've all been good because he's got pressies for you!"

She then stepped aside and saw one of the police officers, a large brown bear dressed as Santa Claus, everyone gasped in amazement, "wow!" cried Celia, "can't believe what I'm seeing!" cried Kaliyah. "Ho ho ho!" cried Santa "Merry Christmas Everyone!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, then the bear began to pull out different parcels then began to read the names on them before tossing or handing them to different prisoners. When Santa got to the murderesses they each got a little present, Celia and Verona got a couple of packs of cigarettes, Julia and Chloe got a couple of chocolate bars, Darlene got some bags of brazil nuts and Kaliyah got some fruit bars and a flapjack.

"Wow!" said Kaliyah "this sure is a Christmas I'll never forget!" "You said it!" said Verona, Chloe smiled then turned to Karen who turned on the karaoke machine as four male officers got on the stage and began singing '**YMCA**' the murderesses laughed then clapped and danced along making the most of their Christmas Eve party.

**Wow! They sure had a bash! Pity Maxine and Frances couldn't join the fun! But who cares? not me! LOL!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Touching**

After the party was over, Chloe was in her cell changing her clothes so she could settle before Christmas Day tomorrow, as she was changing, she suddenly saw a couple of cards by her door along with a chocolate bar, she walked over and picked them up.

One was a large A4 card and the other was a small A5 shaped card, she sat on her bed and opened the smaller card, she then saw it was a teddy bear with a Christmas Hat holding a heart. Chloe sat on her cell bed and turned the lamp towards her so she could read it:

On the front of the card read a beautiful message:

**There's no time quite like Christmas**

**With it's warm and special glow**

**For telling those we love so much**

**The things we hope they know!**

**Like how they're always on our minds**

**And always in our heart**

**Because of all the memories**

**In which they play a part**

Chloe then opened the card and read a message inside:

**It's great to have you by my side,**

**You lift me up when I'm down**

**You can make a dark sky brighter**

**You can wipe away a frown**

**You're always understanding**

**And you show how much you care**

**I simply cannot imagine life**

**If you weren't always there**

**So This loving Christmas Message**

**Come from deep inside**

**To let you know you're loved so much**

**You fill my heart with pride**

**You deserve a wonderful Christmas**

**That's truly heaven sent**

**Because there couldn't be a Christmas wish **

**That's more sincerely meant.**

The loving message inside really took Chloe's breath away, "wow" she thought, "such a wonderful loving card…." She then looked at a handwritten message at the bottom.

_Dear Chloe_

_Words cannot describe how sorry I am and how sad I am for you, I felt terrible when I was dragging you down the block as I knew in my heart you didn't deserve to be down there, you were always so good on the wing and I have been hoping if you kept up to your good behaviour you may be eligible for Parole, or at least day release, if you do this, maybe we can be together, that is if you still wish to be with me, I understand if you're still angry about what happened, but I want to show you how much I care for you and I wish to be with you, I mean, if I can't say it at Christmas, when can I?_

_I love you _

_Love Nicholas_

Chloe was surprised, but she felt so amazed that Nicholas had written that to her, and how he had hoped if she kept up her good behaviour, she could be eligible for early parole or day release.

She hugged the card and looked at it before placing it next to her, then began to open the other card, as she opened it, she gasped at the words on the front. '**TO A SPECIAL AND LOVED FRIEND AT CHRISTMAS**' Chloe traced the picture at the front, showing a snowman with a sparkling hat and scarf and beaming at her. Chloe then opened it and it showed all the messages from the murderesses, Shadow and Rouge and all the other prisoners telling her how much she was loved and how they thought she was a wonderful friend.

Chloe felt herself starting to smile, she then placed the card next to her bed and looked again at the card that Nicholas gave her; she kissed it and placed it under her pillow, she never thought that the prisoners, Shadow Rouge and Nicholas would do that, she then felt her smile turn to a grin, "I am loved…" she thought, "I can finally feel my happiness now"

She turned off her light then rolled on her side pulling her blanket over her, she looked up at her cell window as the snow fell, the moon also shone through creating a silver light in her cell, as she lay there she could hear music and siging from the Mobotropolis Cathedral outside the prison, it was probarbly the Midnight Mass service and she could hear the wonderful Christmas Carols being sung by the smiled and hugged her pillow knowing Nicholas's card was under there and smiled as she drifted off the sleep ready for Christmas tomorrow listening to the carols drifing through the night air.

**Aww how sweet, and Chloe now feels happiness again, I wonder how tomorrow will go?**

**Note: The card message in Chloe's card was on in Christmas card that Shadowmjl sent to me, it was such a beautiful message. I love you baby. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Christmas Day Cheer**

In the morning, Chloe was awakened by the officers opening the cell doors, Chloe sat up excited as she heard her cell door open and one female officer, a sandy yellow doe appeared "rise and shine Chloe!" she called cheerfully "it's Christmas!"

Chloe beamed and sat up, she rummaged in her drawers for her best clothes, her red skirt, her top that Rouge gave her, a pink tee-shirt with a bunny girl holding up a bloody butcher knife with the words 'Not Such an Innocent Girl' written on it along with her pink boots. As soon as she walked out her cell door, she saw a bag filled with presents for her.

As she stared at them, she suddenly heard the murderesses from their cells shout "Merry Christmas!" Chloe grinned and shouted Merry Christmas back through the wing. She then picked up her bag of presents and began to take them down to the canteen so she could open them.

When she got downstairs, everyone was dressed in their best clothes and all had a bag of presents each, Chloe sat down with the murderesses on a table next to the tree. "Merry Christmas everyone!" said Chloe cheerfully as she sat with them. The murderesses beamed "ah Chloe's a happy girl now!" beamed Julia.

"Yeah" said Chloe "Thank you so much for the card, you truly have made me feel happy and special!" "awww" said Verona "we only wanted to make you happy babe" "and you did" said Chloe as she began to hug each one of them in turn, then they sat down to open their presents.

After breakfast, everyone prepared the canteen for their big all day party, Jenny and Julie again put treats on the tables and th karaoke and music DJ box was set up again and Karen was to play DJ.

"It's so cool to have you all happy again Chloe" said Celia "yah" said Darlene "we sure were worried about you" said Kaliyah. Chloe grinned "after I read your cards I felt so happy reading all your nice messages, I just felt so loved after that, I'm not thinking about my father or my old friends anymore"

"No?" asked Julia "No" said Chloe "I'm just happy here, I have you lot, and Nicholas" "You talking again?" asked Verona "not yet" said Chloe "but I got a wonderful card from him, he showed in there how much I meant to him and how sorry he was for everything"

"Awww" sighed the murderesses happily "you should go and talk to him babe" said Julia "you really should and show him how happy you are" Chloe grinned "I sure will" as they were talking they suddenly saw Sylvia appear from the entrance gate.

"Murderesses!" she called sharply "come with me!" "Eh?" said Celia "what for?" "Just do as you're told" said Sylvia, the murderesses stared at each other then followed Sylvia outside, they then cried out in surprise and happiness when they saw who was there.

There standing by the entrance was Shadow and Rouge and baby Angel, "hey all!" said Rouge "Rouge!" they all cried running to hug her, Sylvia smiled as they all hugged each other and said Merry Christmas. "We got a call from Sylvia and we wanted to see you lot for Christmas"

"Awww" said Celia "you sure made our Christmas" said Verona, Chloe then hugged Rouge and Shadow "thank you so much for the card" Rouge smiled "we just felt you needed cheering up Chloe" said Rouge "after we heard what happened" Shadow nodded.

"Awww" said Chloe "you sure made my Christmas" she hugged them both again, "well, lets not stand here, come in you three! The party's getting in a full swing!" Shadow and Rouge smiled as they walked into the canteen to see everyone listening to Christmas music played by Karen on the DJ box and either chatting drinking or eating.

As soon as they walked in, everyone ran over and greeted Rouge and Shadow eagerly and cheered, Rouge smiled as it was wonderful seeing everyone. As they joined in the fun, they shared some snacks and mince pies, and laughed as some of the prisoners and officers began singing on karaoke.

The Rouge winked at Shadow and put in a request to sing, only five minutes after she put in her request she was asked to sing "Yay!" shouted Darlene "Rouge isa gonna sing!" Everyone cheered and clapped as Rouge stepped on the stage, Shadow grinned as he held Angel in his arms watching her begin to singMariah Carey's **'All I Want for Christmas is You'**:

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You  
**_

The music then began to get warmed up and Rouge began to dance on the stage as everyone clapped and cheered along.

_**  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby**_

**_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..._**

**_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You_**

When she finished the song everyone clapped and cheered, Shadow was blushing and clapping and Angel was gurgling and giggling happily, "great voice!" called Kaliyah. Rouge grinned and bowed as everyone applauded her then Shadow hugged her close giving her a kiss on the forehead making everyone sigh 'ahhh'.

Later everyone stood at the tables, the murderesses, Ellen, Jenny and Julie were all cooing over Angel, Angel was loving the attention as he kept gurgling and waving his hands at them all.

Jenny then held up a teddy bear with a black and red ribbon around it's neck, "here you go baby Angel" she said "we all chipped in to get it for you" Rouge smiled as she held up the bear to Angel who hugged it close. "It's a special little friend" said Jenny "to keep till you're grown up and got kiddies of your own"

Angel gurgled happily in reply, Shadow smiled and Rouge hugged them all again, "Thanks so much you lot" she said "you really are such great friends" as they talked, Chloe looked across to where Nicholas was wearing a Santa hat and talking to some of the male officers.

Nicholas then saw her and walked over to the snacks, as he did, he beckoned her towards him with his head, Chloe excused herself and walked over to him, "Chloe" said Nicholas in an uneasy voice, "Nick" whispered Chloe "thank you so much for the card"

Nicholas turned to her surprised then smiled, "listen Chloe" said Nicholas, "I need to talk to you, in private" Chloe looked around at all the prisoners enjoying themselves. "Ok" she whispered, Nicholas looked around "come outside with me" he said, he looked around at everyone too busy singing, dancing, chatting or eating to notice them.

Nicholas then took her hand "come on" he said "come with me, no-one will miss us" Chloe looked back to where the murderesses, Jenny Julie and Ellen were busy talking to Shadow and Rouge to notice the two poodles walk to the gate entrance and leave the canteen to go outside.

**hmmm, I wonder where Nicholas and Chloe are going? And what are they gonna chat about? Find out in the Finale!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Chloe's Surprise**

Nicholas took Chloe's hand and lead her down the halls of the prison, "Where are we going?" asked Chloe, Nicholas said nothing, but he just smiled at her, Chloe raised an eyebrow at him as Nicholas went down to the gates that lead to outside.

As soon as Nicholas opened the door, Chloe gasped at the cold air that was let in, Nicholas smiled sheepishly and took off his police jacket and wrapped it around her shoulder, Chloe thanked him and Nicholas lead her outside into the prison gardens.

Chloe gasped as she saw the whole garden was coated completely in white and still heavy snowflakes were falling around them, one large snowflake landed on Chloe's nose, she giggled. Nicholas laughed admiring how cute she looked, standing in the snow wearing his police jacket.

As they stood together in the snow, Nicholas gazed at the garden and at the still standing snowmen that some of the prisoners had done earlier in the week, they all looked really cute standing there. Nicholas then turned to Chloe "Chloe" he whispered "I just wanted to say how sorry I am for wanted happened, when I dragged you down the block…I just felt so bad after doing that…"

"Nick" said Chloe "none of that matters now…I read your card you sent me" "you did?" asked Nicholas blushing, "yeah" said Chloe "after reading it, I realised that you think of me, and all those things you said…I felt so happy inside…I felt all my unhappiness and anger vanish"

Nicholas felt himself warm up inside, in fact though it was snowing, he didn't seem to feel it anymore, standing with Chloe was making him feel so warm, "Chloe" he said moving closer to her, "I know you and I have had flirts, but everything in that card, I meant it…I've always meant it"

"R...really?" whispered Chloe, Nicholas nodded "yes baby" he whispered "I meant every word…" Chloe then thought back about what the card said, about how he felt she was special and that he loved her and how he hoped if she kept up to her good behaviour she could be rewarded with early parole or early release.

"Can you do that Nick?" she asked "can you?" Nicholas reached up and cupped Chloe's face, staring into her blue eyes, "I know after the block incident it may be longer" he said "but if you keep up the good behaviour, they may trust you enough to let you out early and I can make sure of that!"

Chloe smiled "and if you come out early" said Nicholas "we can be together for real" Chloe beamed, "Oh Nicholas" she hugged the poodle with happiness, "I never knew you'd do that" Nicholas hugged her back "I care so much for you Chloe" he said "No matter what you did to end up here, you're not a bad person, the truth is Chloe…"

Chloe looked at the poodle who looked back at her with love in his eyes "I love you Chloe" he whispered "I've always loved you" Chloe felt tears coming to her eyes as she looked back at him. "I love you too Nick" she whispered "I always thought you were the man for me, after all your love and support after I arrived here, and comforting me and giving me love"

Nicholas smiled and blushed as he leaned closer to her, their noses were almost touching they were so close, Chloe also blushed, Nicholas smiled again and how beautiful she looked against the falling snow. Chloe smiled at him and stroked through his white hair.

Soon they felt their lips connect, Chloe felt her heart soar as she felt Nicholas's lips on hers, he felt so warm against the cold air, Chloe then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him pushing her tongue into his mouth. Nicholas did the same and massaged her tongue.

After a while, they slid away from each other and stared at each other again, "all I want for Christmas…" whispered Chloe "is you" Nicholas smiled "it's my Christmas wish too Chloe to be with you" he whispered as he nuzzled her nose "Merry Christmas" he whispered "Merry Christmas" whispered Chloe.

They then looked up at the falling snow, looking around at the snow falling around the prison, it sure was beautiful and they wish it would never end, the perfect moment, Nicholas held Chloe close as he looked at the sky, "one day" he thought "we'll be together, one Chloe is out of prison" Chloe leaned on Nicholas chest also looking at the sky "I never thought it would end like this" she thought "but this has been the best Christmas ever"

**The End**

**Awww how sweet....Looks like a happy ending and a wonderful Christmas for Chloe and Nicholas! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story! I'm taking a well deserved break for Christmas and hopefully during that time I can think of more ideas for my fics, next up is a romance horror, Blood Moon! Coming your way soon! **

**Merry Christmas to all on Fanfiction! And a Very Happy New Year!**

**With Love and Darkest Wishes!**

**Bloodrayne666**


End file.
